


Stronger Than This

by NiamhM101



Category: Big Mouth (Cartoon)
Genre: friendship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhM101/pseuds/NiamhM101
Summary: A Jessi and Matthew friendship cuteness thing





	Stronger Than This

Jessi was so busy blindly running she didn’t even notice Matthew standing where he was.

“Oh shit. I’m so sorry,” she said quickly, embarrassed and also trying to make sure he didn’t see her face.

“It’s fine, I’m being ignored most of the time anyway,” Matthew replied, with a slight eye roll. “Hey, what’s up with you?”

She tried to move past. “It’s nothing, I’m fine.”

“Nope, come here.”

Matthew took her by the arm, carefully guiding her away from the people.

If Jessi didn’t know he was gay she would have reacted completely different. She didn’t hate Matthew or anything, they were kind of friends but not quite? She wasn’t even sure.

Matthew let go of her arm once they were a good distance out of earshot. 

“I’ve been through enough shit to know when someone’s not okay,” he said, “and I know we’re kind of friends and not as close as you are with Jay right now but you can tell me what’s going on.”

“I am not close with Jay! Gross!” Jessi exclaimed, but even as she said it she knew in her heart it wasn’t true. He was someone she wanted to make out with, a lot.

Oh if only he didn’t have to make everything weird.

“That’s besides the point. I want to help, okay? Tell me.”

And Jessi told him everything; how she found out her mom was cheating, how she found out it was with the cantor, how she hadn’t told either of her parents yet, how they’ve been fighting.

Everything.

And Matthew stood there, listening, letting her go on and on.

When she was done and catching her breath, the first thing he did was put his hands on her shoulders.

“Jessi, listen to me very carefully. You are an amazing person and I know it’s not part of my image to tell people this but you are strong, definitely stronger than this problem you’re facing. Confront your mom about it, take control of the chaos.”

She considered it for a split second, and decided he was right. No point in letting it take over her life, right?

“Thanks, Matthew. Now let’s head back because my feet are fucking sore in these shoes.”

Matthew sighed dramatically. “Girl, you should try walking around all day in mine.”

The two headed back, chatting all the way.


End file.
